Misunderstandings
by HolaitsCiara
Summary: Annabeth suspects Percy is cheating on her, so she enlists Leo's help in spying on our favorite son of Poseidon. One-shot and slight AU. Percy X Annabeth.


**Misunderstandings:**

"Percy Jackson, I am going to kill you!" Annabeth screamed as she found Percy.

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a bit?" Leo asked nervously.

"Shut up, Leo!"

"Okay."

Annabeth walked right up to Percy and slapped across the face.

_**I take it you're confused? Why don't we back-track a bit?**_

_Annabeth Chase_

_12:00 pm_

_Annabeth's Apartment_

_New York City_

"Percy," Annabeth said as she looked at her boyfriend of four years in an Iris message. "That's third time you've cancelled on me this week."

"I know, Annabeth," he said. "I'm sorry. We'll just go next time."

Annabeth looked sceptically at Percy. "Fine," she said before cutting off the Iris message.

* * *

><p><em>Percy Jackson<em>

_12:05 pm_

_MT. Olympus_

_New York City_

"Dude, Percy," Grover said nervously at his best friend. "You're playing with fire here."

"It'll be fine, Grover," he reassured the satyr.

"But Percy," Grover said. "Are you sure?"

"It's all going to be fine."

"Fine," Grover said, giving up. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth Chase<em>

_12:05 pm_

_Annabeth's Apartment_

_New York City_

Annabeth gave a sigh and slumped on the couch of her New York apartment.

"What's wrong, chum?" Piper asked, taking a seat next to her blonde friend. Across from them was Leo who sat with his feet propped up on the coffee table—much to Annabeth's dismay.

"I think Percy is cheating on me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well," Annabeth started "Lately he's been avoiding me, cancelling on our plans, and every time I try to make conversation he starts panicking and then makes up some sort of excuse to leave."

"Well maybe it's his time of the month," Leo suggested, wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

"Oh, shut up!" Piper said, throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Ouch, Princess, that hurt!"

"You deserved it!"

"Guys!" Annabeth interrupted. "Can we please focus on my predicament?"

"Well if you want, I could help you spy on Percy," Leo suggested.

Once again Piper threw a pillow at him. "That's abuse!" Leo exclaimed. But Piper just smiled innocently at him.

"Annabeth, you're not actually considering Leo's offer are you?" Piper asked, noticing the thoughtful look that crossed Annabeth's face.

"It's actually not bad idea, Leo," Annabeth smiled at him.

"Oh gods," Piper muttered with a shake of her head.

* * *

><p><em> Annabeth Chase <em>

_1:35 pm_

_Streets of New York with Leo Valdez_

_New York City_

"So, what's the plan?" Leo asked as he looked over at the son of Poseidon.

"Well, we just follow him around and see if he's actually seeing anyone else," Annabeth explained.

"Ok, then," Leo said. "Let's go."

As they followed the son of Poseidon, Annabeth and Leo made sure to keep a safe amount of distance away from him. At first everything seemed normal. He went to see Grover and Juniper, and then he met up with Nico. Everything seemed fine until he met up with a beautiful girl who Annabeth and Leo didn't recognize. Leo watched as Annabeth glared murderously at the girl_. Chicks are weird_, he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Leo Valdez<em>

_2:50 pm_

_Following Percy Jackson_

_New York City_

After Percy and the girl finished their meeting, Percy gave her a bright smile and they shared a hug which caused Annabeth to freak. Leo's eyes widened and quickly pulled her into their hiding spot before she caused a scene. "Do you want to blow our cover?"

Annabeth and Leo continued their 'mission' until Leo realized where Percy was headed next. His eyes widened at the thought of what might happen if Annabeth were to ever find out and quickly grabbed her arm and said the first thing that came to him. "Annabeth, I'm hungry."

Annabeth sighed and looked at her watch. "Now?"

"I'm a growing boy," he said.

"You're 19 years old. But whatever, let's go eat."

Leo's face lit up, he grabbed her arm and started to pull her into the opposite direction of where Percy had gone. "Good, because I was thinking about this new Chinese place, I hear it's really good there. Or maybe we could get a steak! I've always loved steaks."

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth Chase <em>

_4:35 pm_

_Restaurant with Leo Valdez_

_New York City_

"Are you done?" Annabeth asked Leo as he finished up the steak he had ordered. "We have to go."

"Annabeth," Leo gasped as if she had just said the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. "I haven't even had dessert yet!"

"Leo, it's been an hour and it's getting dark. Who knows where Percy might be?"

"Fine, but if something bad happens to me because I didn't get my crème brûlée, I'm blaming it on you."

Annabeth gave an exasperated sigh. Something was off here, but she wasn't sure what exactly. "Fine," she said. "Eat the stupid crème brûlée."

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth Chase<em>

_5:10 pm_

_Streets of New York with Leo Valdez  
><em>

_New York City _

They walked the streets of New York trying to figure out where Percy was—well Annabeth was trying to figure out where Percy was, Leo was too busy getting advice from a hobo.

"Leo, let's go," she hissed, dragging him away from the hobo.

Their walk continued and this time Leo was humming 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz, which annoyed Annabeth to no end. "Leo, can you please stop?"

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes." he said sheepishly, and then something caught his eye. His eyes widened, and he smiled as if he were in heaven. "Holy Hephaestus, is that the new GPS?"

"Leo, you're a son of Hephaestus, you can just make one of your own." Annabeth sighed impatiently, as she looked at her watch.

"I know, but it's so pretty. Can't we stay?"

"You know, I'm starting to think you're purposely distracting me," she said, looking at Leo sceptically.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Leo asked innocently while fiddling with the zipper on his sweater.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed at him. "Where is he?" Annabeth's voice was deadly calm."

"Where is who?" He asked, feigning dumb.

"Leo," Annabeth said trough gritted teeth.

"He's at MT. Olympus!" Leo blurted. But then realizing his mistake, he cupped his mouth with his hand and vigorously shook his head. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a different direction. "Joking! I was—I was just joking! Let's go get a hot dog!" He said.

"I don't think so, Valdez," she said, dragging him towards the direction of the Empire State Building. "We're going this way!"

"Percy's going to kill me," Leo muttered.

"Not if I kill you first," Annabeth said as she dragged Leo.

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth Chase<em>

_5:35 pm_

_Empire State Building_

_New York City_

Annabeth entered the Empire State Building in full rage. She gave a murderous glare to anyone who got in her way. "I am going to _kill_ that son of Poseidon," she muttered, before getting the lobby guy to give the key to MT. Olympus. "Who does he think he is?"

She entered the elevator, dragging a very frightened Leo with her. "Please don't kill me!" Leo begged. But Annabeth ignored him and continued muttering profanities about Percy.

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth Chase <em>

_5:45 pm_

_600__th__ floor of Empire State Building (MT. Olympus)_

_New York City_

When they finally got out of the elevator, Annabeth grabbed Leo by the arm and dragged him in search of Percy.

"Percy Jackson, I am going to kill you!" Annabeth screamed as she found Percy.

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a bit?" Leo asked nervously.

"Shut up, Leo!"

"Ok."

Annabeth walked right up to Percy and slapped across the face.

"Annabeth!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"That was for cheating on me, lying to me, and making Leo completely waste my entire day!"

"Can I still get that hot dog?" Leo asked, but was silenced when Annabeth gave him a vicious glare. "I'm just going to stop talking now."

"Cheat on you?" Percy gaped. "I never cheated on you! I mean I did get Leo to stall you, but I didn't cheat on you."

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth looked unconvinced. "Well, who was that girl you were meeting up with today?"

"Who, Caitlyn?" Percy asked. "She's Piper's sister, she's a daughter of Aphrodite. And she was just helping me with...something."

"Helping you with what exactly?"

Percy sighed. "She was helping me with this," he said, dropping to one knee and opening a small velvet box. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

"I—I thought that you were—" she gaped at the beautiful ring that the Percy held before her. "Oh my gods!"

Percy grinned at her and stood up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. Annabeth didn't fight it. However, the kiss ended when they heard someone clear their throat. "I'm happy for you two and all," Leo grinned sheepishly at them. "But get a room."

Percy laughed and then turned to Annabeth. "You didn't answer my question, Wise Girl," he said. "Was that a 'yes'?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain! Of course it was a 'yes'!"

Percy grinned and then he leaned down to capture her lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>My very first Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians story. I hope you liked it, even though I personally didn't like it as much as I thought I would, but that's just me being me. I wrote this last night at midnight because I was so bored. And yeah...I don't know what I'm talking about because I'm rambling... For those of you die-hard Percy Jackson fans, I should recommend you reading <strong>_Let Me Tell You How Great I Am_** by Amelia Letter (who is pretty cool XD) it's a good story and you'd enjoy it especially if you're one of those people who enjoys reading about the family rivalry between the gods :D. **

**Anyways, please Read & Review and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. :D **

**Disclaimer: All copyrights are to it's rightful owners. **

**Peace,**  
><strong>Ciara :)<strong>


End file.
